


January 11, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos barely dodged Volcana's fire attack.





	January 11, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos barely dodged Volcana's fire attack before Supergirl knocked her unconscious with a kick and he smiled near the Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
